Pokemon: The Legend of BlueFire
by PokeFanatic
Summary: In the distant land of Pokerian, a new Team Rocket has captured almost all the Legendaries and are threatening to take over the world. Can anyone stop them?
1. Prologue: A Mysterious Dream

I own nothing but this fic...

It's been a while and a lot has happened to me over the past few months. My first fanfic didn't work out too well, so I started a new one and hopefully it will do better.

**Prologue: A Mysterious Dream**

_A dream so intense, it seemed almost real…_

_Is it just a dream or something more?…_

_I want to find the answers…_

As he thought these words, Lugia was falling through the sky towards a patch of land. As soon as Lugia hit the ground, he stood up and surveyed his surroundings. Lugia was on an island surrounded by the ocean, the beach led into a patch of forest, and just beyond that, just barely reaching above the treetops, was a spire.

"The Legendary Palace, but where are the others? Are they having a conference?" said Lugia.

As Lugia started heading toward the palace, a massive explosion shook the earth. Just then massive airships appeared in the distance.

"W-What's going on?" asked Lugia, surprised.

Just then one of the airships landed in front of Lugia, and several beings wearing black uniforms came out of it and surrounded Lugia.

"We've found another Legendary, secure and capture him, but make sure he is unharmed." Said one of the beings.

Then two members stepped forward and fired a massive bazooka releasing a giant net. Before Lugia could react, he was ensnared and trapped.

"Let me out of here, you filthy humans. Help somebody!!!" Lugia yelled.

"Give it up, we of Team Rocket have captured all of the legendaries and soon our plan for world domination shall be complete." Said the Team Rocket member.

"No, I won't go!!" said Lugia.

Lugia tried to free himself, but to no avail. Just when all seemed hopeless, there was a brilliant flash of light and five mysterious shadows appeared. As Lugia looked, he recognized two of the shadows.

"Lucario and Ho-Oh!!" said Lugia.

As Lugia looked at the three other figures, Lugia instantly got an angry look on his face.

"More humans?" Lugia said, with disgust.

One of the humans was of teenage age, stood about 5ft. 7in., had long blue hair, light blue eyes, a white bandana, and was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue denim jacket. The second human was in his early twenties and stood about 6ft. tall, had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing khakis and a lab coat. In his right hand he held a ray gun. The third human was in his mid twenties and was about 6ft. 3in., had spiky red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a karate outfit.

Lucario, Ho-Oh, the brown haired human, and the red haired human dashed forward and fought off the Team Rocket Soldiers. Meanwhile, the blue haired human walked towards Lugia. The blue haired human then held his hand in front of him and a sword made of energy appeared in his hand. He then slashed with his sword and freed Lugia from the net.

"Get away from me, you wretched human!!" said Lugia, angrily.

Lugia then smacked the blue haired human with his wing and sent him flying. The blue haired human flew and then mysteriously disappeared. Lugia turned to the others and noticed too, that they were mysteriously disappearing as well. Lugia then once again found that he was alone on the island.

"Ho-Oh, Lucario, where are you?" yelled Lugia.

Just then the whole island disappeared and Lugia found himself falling through a dark void. Lugia then landed on another patch of land. As Lugia adjusted to his new surroundings, a black haired man with sinister eyes and an evil smile appeared.

"You!!" yelled Lugia angrily.

Lugia charged forward to attack the man, but the man formed a ball of dark energy and hit Lugia with it. The impact caused Lugia to fall to the ground. The man then surrounded Lugia with dark energy and levitated him off the ground. The man then formed a dark energy lance and hurled it at Lugia. The lance headed toward Lugia. Lugia heard evil laughter and then everything went black.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Tournament of Legends

I own nothing but this fic...

**Chapter 1: The Tournament of Legends**

Lugia immediately bolted up and looked around. Lugia was in an underground cavern, a majestic waterfall was pouring on his right and a small shaft of light was coming through a hole in the ceiling, just enough to illuminate the cave. Lugia felt himself breathing heavily as his eyes focused and adjusted to the cave.

"That dream again, why do I keep having it? What does it mean?" said Lugia.

Lugia was thinking to himself when all of a sudden he heard a slight noise. Lugia turned around and saw Jirachi floating in front of him.

"Lugia, so there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Said Jirachi.

"Jirachi, what brings you here?" asked Lugia.

"Have you forgotten? Today is the final round of the Legendary Tournament." Said Jirachi.

"That's right." Said Lugia.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Said Jirachi.

Jirachi then flew away through the hole in the ceiling. Lugia then dived into the waterfall, flew through a large tuneel, and then found himself outside. The day was beautiful with the sun shining and the temperature comfortable. Lugia flew to a large island and landed in front of the Legendary Palace, which overlooked a battle arena. All of the legendaries were gathered there. As soon as Lugia landed, Mewtwo approached.

"Ah, Lugia there you are, we can finally begin the tournament." Said Mewtwo, irritated..

"Sorry about the delay." Said Lugia.

Mewtwo then wandered into the center of the battlefield and raised his hand to get the other legendaries attention.

"Fellow legendaries, during this tournament, we have seen several feats and amazing battles, but today is the final match between the final two contestants who have fought their way here. First, we have the legendary bird who excels at both water and air, the legendary beast of the sea, Lugia. Next, we have that majestic wonder, a legendary who likes to show off his multiple colors, the rainbow bird, Ho-Oh." Said Mewtwo.

Lugia and Ho-Oh entered on opposite sides of the battlefield and faced each other.

"Two fighters enter, but only one shall emerge as champion. Let's get this battle started." Said Mewtwo.

"I hope you're ready." Said Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh spread his wings and flew directly towards Lugia. Lugia dodged at the last second and then hit Ho-Oh from behind with one of his wings. Ho-Oh was dazed, but quickly countered with Sacred Fire. Lugia flew high into the air, but the Sacred Fire attack nailed him on the left side. Lugia was burned, but charged up energy and fired an Aeroblast. Ho-oh dodged, but the resulting explosion knocked him off his feet and sent crashing into one of the arena walls.

"Ohh, that one had to hurt. Lugia looks like he's ready for more, but Ho-Oh is looking a little tired." Said Mewtwo.

Ho-oh was then surrounded by a glowing light and his wounds were healed.

"He's using Recover, this might be harder than I thought." Said Lugia.

Ho-Oh then flew up to Lugia and flapped his wings, producing a powerful gust that knocked Lugia down onto the floor. Ho-Oh then flew down and delivered a series of devastating wing blows. Lugia used his wings as a shield to absorb some of the damage, but it didn't work to well.

"Are you ready to give up?" said Ho-Oh.

"You wish, this isn't over yet." Said Lugia.

Ho-oh delivered some more wing blows, but this time Lugia caught one of Ho-Oh's wings.

"What the…" said Ho-Oh.

Lugia then threw Ho-Oh into the air. Lugia then fired an Aeroblast at Ho-Oh. Unable to dodge, Ho-Oh was hit directly and fell to the ground. Ho-Oh attempted to get up, but immediately fell down again. Ho-Oh had been defeated.

"Ho-Oh, is unable to battle. The victory and the title of Tournament Champion go to Lugia." Said Mewtwo.

The crowd cheered and applauded as Lugia stood victorious. Mewtwo then approached and gave Lugia a golden trophy. Etched on the side were these words "LEGENDARY TOURNAMENT CHAMPION LUGIA".

Later that night

All the legendaries gathered inside the main lobby of the Legendary Palace. The room was beautifully decorated inside with crystal tile floors and ornate walls. Only the Legendary Leader was allowed to live in such a pristine palace, who in this case was Mewtwo, but the other legendaries were free to come and go as they pleased. All the legendaries had gathered around Lugia to congratulate him on his championship status.

"Hey, Lugia way to go." Said Jirachi.

"You really earned this one. Congratulations." Said Articuno.

"Hail to the champion." Said Mew.

All th other legendaries shared their congratulations with Lugia, then the legendaries partied late into the night and had a really fun time

Eventually

Lugia and the other legendaries went back and retired for the night. Lugia flew back to his underwater cavern. Once inside, Lugia wandered into a small alcove in the cavern and placed his trophy there. Lugia stood there motionless for a while.

"I only wished that he could have been there to see this. Not a day goes by when I don't remember how he was taken away from me." Said Lugia.

Lugia then wandered back into the main cavern, laid down and went to sleep.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush

I own nothing but this fic...

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

Lugia was sleeping peacefully in his underground cavern. All was quiet and calm, when all of a sudden there was a giant explosion that shook the entire cavern. Lugia bolted awake.

"What was that?" Lugia said, shocked.

Lugia then flew outside to a horrific sight. The island was under attack, there were airships flying around in the sky and men in black uniforms were running around armed with weapons. As Lugia saw these, images from the dream he'd been having started rushing into his head.

"The dream, has it come true?"

Lugia hovered in the air thinking to himself, when all of a sudden he heard a voice cry out to him.

"Lugia, look out!!!" exclaimed the voice.

Lugia turned just in time to see an electrically charged net flying towards him. Lugia quickly dodged and saw Lucario standing below him. Lugia flew over to his friend.

"Whew, that was close." Said Lucario.

"What's happening?" asked Lugia.

"We're being invaded by an evil organization called Team Rocket. They've already taken off with some of our friends. The rest are hiding in the Legendary Palace." Said Lucario.

"We've got to help. I'm not about to let a group of filthy humans destroy our home" Said Lugia, angrily.

Lucario and Lugia rushed off to the palace. When they got there, they noticed that the palace was under heavy fire. Mewtwo was busy trying to fight off the invaders.

"Mewtwo!!!" Lugia yelled.

"Get inside quickly, I'll fight them off." Said Mewtwo.

"No, I won't let you fight alone!!!" yelled Lugia.

"No, we can't risk you getting captured as well." Said Lugia.

"But…" Lugia started.

"As leader of the legendaries, I order you to get inside immediately!!!" said Mewtwo.

"There's nothing we can do, let's do as he says." Said Lucario.

Lugia and Lucario headed inside the palace, but were surprised at what they saw. Part of the palace had been destroyed and the only Legendaries that were inside were Ho-Oh, Latias, and Celebi.

"You guys made it." Said Celebi.

"Where are the others?" asked Lugia.

"They were taken away. " said Latias, trying to hold her tears back.

Lugia walked over and stood next to Latias.

"We'll get them back, you'll see." Said Lugia.

Just then evil laughter was heard.

"Get them back, hahahaha, now that's a good one." Said the evil voice.

"Where are you, show yourself!!" yelled Lucario.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and an evil looking man appeared. The man was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, stood about 6 feet, had long red hair, and red glowing eyes.

"So this is where the last of you have been hiding out." Said the man.

Who are you?" said Lugia.

"Oh of course, where are my manners, my name is Zander and I am the one who heads Team Rocket." Said Zander.

"Why are you capturing the Legendaries?" asked Lucario.

"We seek to conquer the world. The Legendaries will help us fulfill our goals. Now come along peacefully." Said Zander.

"We'll never come with you. I'm going to defeat you and free my friends." Said Lugia.

"Hahahaha, fine, I could use a little exercise." Said Zander.

Lugia charged forward and fired an Aeroblast. Zander stood perfectly still and created a shield of energy. The Aeroblast hit the shield and disappeared. Zander then dropped his shield.

"How pathetic, let me show you a real attack." Said Zander.

Zander then formed a mass of dark energy and fired it at Lugia. The mass of dark energy turned into a giant hand. Before Lugia could react, the hand grabbed him around the chest and started releasing dark energy, while tightening its grip. Lugia shrieked in pain as the other legendaries stood helpless.

As Zander was having his 'fun', he felt a powerful blow from behind. The force of the blow made him lose his focus and the energy surrounding Lugia disappeared. Zander turned and saw an angry Mewtwo.

"You'll pay for that." Said Zander.

"Get out of here and find help, we can't do this alone. I'll hold him off." Said Mewtwo.

Lugia, Ho-Oh, Lucario, Latias, and Celebi went off in separate directions. As Lugia tried to fly off the island, he suddenly found himself being chased by an airship. Lugia flew as hard as he could, but the airship was catching up as they both flew off into the distance.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Julius BlueFire

Altered Chapter 3 a bit, Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: Julius B**l**ueFire**

Meanwhile in a distant area

In a dense forest, Skarmory and Flygon were wandering amongst the trees on their way to visit their friend Julius BlueFire.

"I sure hope Julius is ready for another day of training." said Skarmory.

"I just hope he isn't asleep again, I don't need another injury like the one he gave me yesterday." said Flygon.

"He was having a bad dream. He didn't know what he was doing." said Skarmory.

"Yeah, but it still hurt, plus I have a bruise on my nose." said Flygon.

Skarmory and Flygon wandered into a clearing where they found a small house. They opened the front door and wandered through the small house until they came to a closed door that led into a bedroom. They heard a loud snoring coming from behind the door.

"Bad news, Flygon, he's asleep." said Skarmory.

"You're waking him up this time." said Flygon.

Skarmory and Flygon wandered into the room and found a teenage boy with long blue hair, wearing long pants and a shirt sprawled across a bed snoring loudly. Upon closer inspection Skarmory and Flygon noticed that a bubble was coming out of Julius's nose.

"What in the world is that coming out of his nose?!!" exclaimed Skarmory.

"I don't know, but I think it is getting bigger." said Flygon.

"Should we pop it." said Skarmory.

"What we, if anyone's going to pop it, you're doing it yourself."

said Flygon.

"Oh all right, fine." said Skarmory.

Skarmory extended one of his sharp razor-like wings and poked the bubble. The bubble immediately popped and a groan was heard.

"Julius, it's time to get up." said Skarmory.

Julius just muttered in his sleep and rolled over. Flygon then grabbed the sheets covering Julius and ripped them off.

"Go away…." said Julius, still half asleep.

"Okay, you asked for it." said Flygon.

Flygon then walked out of the room. Seconds later Flygon ran in and jumped on the bed with such force that Julius was launched into the air and then landed on the floor with a thud. Julius immediately bolted up and looked at Flygon and Skarmory with an annoyed look.

"Aaaggghhh, what the hell's your problem?!!" yelled Julius.

"Well, sorry but you wouldn't wake up. Now get dressed, we've got training to do."

"Man and I was having the most wonderful dream too." said Julius.

Julius grumbled as he walked into the closet and got dressed. Minutes later Julius came out wearing a pair of blue jeans, a shirt with a pokeball on it, a blue denim jacket over his shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. His long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had a white bandana around his head. Julius rubbed his light blue eyes with his sleeve and followed Flygon and Skarmory outside into the field.

"So what's so important that you woke me up early for?" asked Julius.

"Don't you remember, you promised to come with us on our morning hike/" said Skarmory.

"Can you really call that a promise? You baited me with pizza covered with melted cheese and fresh pepperoni. The taste still haunts me in my dreams." said Julius, as a thin film of drool came out of his mouth.

"Ummm, anyway….we should get started." said Flygon, wanting to avoid the situation.

The three started down a path from Julius's house which led into the forest. The forest was thick and green and sheltered by the sun by the mighty trees that reached up high. Sounds of wild pokemon filled the air around them.

"You know, it's not to bad in here, it seems kind of peaceful actually." said Julius.

"In a bit, there will be a clearing where we can pick some berries and eat for a bit." said Flygon.

Sure enough, after walking a bit more the three came upon a grove where berry trees were growing in mass numbers.

"Whoa…" said Julius.

"I told you this would be worth it." said Skarmory.

Skarmory then gently plucked a berry with his beak and carried it to Julius and dropped it in his hand. Julius slowly bit into the berry and his mouth was full of a sweet tasting liquid. Julius quickly chomped down the berry and plucked another one.

"We better get some too, before Julius eats them all." said Skarmory.

Flygon let out a small laugh and he and Skarmory picked several berries and went over to Julius. The three then sat down and had there fill of berries.

"So where do you want to head from here?" asked Julius.

"I figure we can explore the forest and see what we find." said Skarmory.

"Sounds like fun, I wonder what we will find?" wondered Julius.

Julius stood up and was ready to head off, but just then he had a strange feeling and put his hand on his head. His vision went blurry and for a brief second Julius saw a silhouette of a man and a bright flash.

"Julius, Julius, are you okay?" asked Flygon.

"Yeah, I just had one of my episodes." responded Julius.

"Was there visions this time?" asked Skarmory.

"Yeah, a silhouette of a man appeared. So strange, I've never seen him and yet it felt so familiar." said Julius.

"Ah you're probably just thinking too much. I mean, it's true that you have unusual abilities and all, but how can you possibly know someone you have never met before?" said Flygon.

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Julius.

Within seconds though, Julius felt a strong surge of energy rush through him.

"What's wrong?" asked Skarmory.

"I just sensed an incredible energy, it feels like it's in trouble." said Julius.

As they stood there, there was a loud sound followed by a cry. The three looked up in time to see a mysterious bird like pokemon being chased by an airship. Seconds later the two objects were in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Skarmory.

"I don't know, but I think that Pokemon is in trouble." said Flygon.

"What should we do?" asked Julius.

Skarmory just stared at Julius for a second.

"What, is there something on my face? Is my nose running again?" asked Julius.

"Nevermind, let's just help out." Said Skarmory.

Julius hopped onto Flygon's back and he, Flygon and Skarmory chased after the airship and the mysterious Pokemon.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Battle in the Sky

Been a while since I updated, I kinda lost inspiration for a bit, but I found it again. Hope you Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4: Battle in the Sky**

As Julius and his friends flew up to the airship, they passed under the mysterious pokemon. Julius stared at the mysterious pokemon; he suddenly got a feeling for how big this pokemon really was.

"Yikes, that thing is huge." said Julius.

Flygon and Skarmory were too focused to say anything, as they moved closer to the airship. Skarmory and Flygon passed under the airship and rose up behind it; they then slowly descended and landed on a deck located above the engine and behind a large structure. Julius hopped off of Flygon and landed on the ground.

"I wonder who's driving this ship?" asked Julius.

"I don't know, but they are obviously not nice." said Skarmory.

"Indeed, how shall we go about with the rescue?" said Flygon.

"If we can get to the engine room, we can shut down the engine and force a landing." said Skarmory.

"Problem, we don't know where the engine room is. said Julius.

"Hmmm, perhaps we should sneak around a bit." said Flygon.

The three quietly edged there way around the structure and peeked behind the corner. They saw that the structure they were behind was actually a corridor that led inside the main part of the ship. They quietly sneaked around and went inside. Inside, they saw several men wearing black outfits with a red letter 'R' on the chest. On the distant side of the room was a staircase leading down. The three quickly ducked behind some boxes near the door.

"There, that must lead to the engine room." said Flygon.

"Looks like we're going to have to start some fighting." said Julius.

Julius was about to stand up and rush in, but Flygon quickly pulled him back down.

"We don't want to start a riot until we know what we're up against." said Flygon.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? I want to fight" said Julius, disappointed.

"You know Julius, you're lust for fighting gives me the creeps sometimes." said Flygon.

So Julius and his friends sneaked over towards the staircase and descended downwards. At the bottom of the staircase was scaffolding that was suspended over the massive engine of the airship; below gears and other machinery parts moved back and forth making noise. At the end of the scaffolding was a console complete with flashing buttons and levers. Julius and his friends went to the console and inspected the controls.

"Ok, so how do we work this thing?" asked Flygon.

"I have no idea, what do you think Julius?" asked Skarmory.

There was no reply, Flygon and Skarmory looked for Julius and found him messing with the controls.

"Julius, don't do that!!!!" yelled Flygon.

Too late, the engine immediately picked up speed and started overheating. Before anything could be done, the control console burst into flames and exploded.

"Uh oh…" said Julius.

"Julius, what have you done?" asked Skarmory.

"Umm, made the engine more efficient?" Julius said, with a stupid grin on his face.

"No, you have overworked the engine and it's likely going to explode." said Flygon.

"Let's get out of here!!" yelled Skarmory.

As they ran for the stairs, two black uniformed men came out running holding swords.

"Hold it right there, so you're the ones responsible for the malfunction. Thanks to you we lost the pokemon we were targeting." said one of the men.

"Umm, he did it." Julius said, pointing at Skarmory.

"What?" said Skarmory, surprised.

"We'll teach you not to mess with Team Rocket!!" said the man, angrily.

The two men then each pulled out a pokeball and threw them. In a flash of light, two pokemon appeared, Raticate and Arbok.

"Get ready guys." said Julius.

Julius then curled his fingers, as if he was gripping a sword. Within seconds, a sword of energy materialized in his hand.

The two sides faced off and then all of them rushed into battle. Raticate attempted to use Hyper Fang on Flygon, but Flygon dodged and used Dragonbreath on Raticate scoring a direct hit. Arbok then came after Skarmory and wrapped himself around Skarmory. Skarmory easily broke free and countered with Air Cutter launching blades of air and nailing Arbok. While all this was going on, Julius had his Aura Sword formed and was busy fighting the Rockets. One of them swung his sword at Julius, but Julius countered with his sword, blocking the attack. The two then came at each side of Julius in an attempt to catch him off guard. Julius reacted quickly and moved out of the way and the two Rockets collided with each other knocking themselves onto the ground. There pokemon shortly were thrown and joined them. Left dazed and paralyzed, the Rockets found themselves looking up at there conquerors.

"Damn, we underestimated this kid and his power." said one of the Rockets.

"How can a mere teenager have this much power?" said the other.

Julius then grabbed one of the Rockets by his collar and lifted him up.

"Now then we have some questions for you. Why were you chasing that pokemon and who are you guys?" said Julius.

"Heh, I see no harm in telling you, not like you could stop it anyway. We are part of an organization named Team Rocket, we seek to conquer the world and gain ultimate power. We recently found the location of the Legendary pokemon that live here in Pokerian. If we can harness there power, nothing could stop us. Our plan recently had a mix up and one of the Legendaries escaped. We would've had him if you hadn't interfered. Now that you have gotten in the way, our leader will likely come after you. Enjoy your life while you can." said the Rocket.

The Rocket laughed slightly before losing consciousness. The engine room was filling with smoke fast and on the verge on destruction.

"Julius, we have to go now!!!!" said Flygon.

Julius nodded and climbed onto Flygon. The three then quickly flew out of the engine room and off the airship, seconds before the airship exploded in a giant fireball. As they flew off into the distance, Julius was deep in thought.

_Team Rocket? Legendary Pokemon? I've only heard of the Legendaries in stories and legends, could they really exist? And if they do, how does Team Rocket hope to harness there power…_

Just as Julius was finishing, Skarmory came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Julius.

"Look down there." said Skarmory, pointing towards the ground.

There lying on the ground, in a clearing, was the pokemon that had earlier been chased.

"Now I remember…" said Julius.

The others looked at him with curiosity.

"I read about this pokemon, they say it is the Guardian of the Seas, The Legendary bird itself, Lugia." said Julius.

The three then flew down towards the mysterious Lugia.

To be Continued…


End file.
